Vaughn Vertigo
|birth_place = Port Hope, Ontario, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = El Fuego Sebastian Suave Marcus Marquez |debut = July 20, 2013 |retired = }} Vaughn Vertigo (December 4 1995) is a Canadian professional wrestler. Career Vertigo began training shortly after his 14th birthday at Squared Circle Training in North York, Ontario under El Fuego. He made his start as a referee for Squared Circle Wrestling in 2012. His wrestling debut came alongside Grimbo as he defeated Preston Myles and Gabriel Fuerza on July 20, 2013. Squared Circle Live! (2013 - 2014) Vertigo joined forces with Gabriel Fuerza and recruited Alexia Nicole to manage the newly formed Kandi Kidz. The Kandi Kidz debuted in losing efforts to Rage and John Atlas as well as The Fraternity. The Kandi Kidz went undefeated for 3 shows defeating Rage/Atlas, Chambers/Durst and Space Monkey/Bearicade earning themselves a SCL Royal Tag Team Championship Match against Aeroform in which they lost. Barrie Wrestling (2014 - Present) Vertigo fought in numerous Pre-Show matches against Gabriel Fuerza until it was announced that they would fight one more time for a Barrie Wrestling contract in which Vertigo was victorious. Vaughn Vertigo vs Gabriel Fuerza occurred one final time in which Fuerza was victorious and they earned respect for one another. Vertigo was beat down by the Southern Ontario Bandits causing a neck injury. Vertigo would then return facing Shane Sabre only to be disqualified by John Greed's interference. Vertigo defeated Carter Mason, Lionel Knight and Shane Sabre in the same night to be crowned the new King of Barrie. During Vertigo's coronation the Southern Ontario Bandits interfered in which The Dirty Vets saved Vertigo and defeated the Bandits in a 6-man tag match. Fringe Pro Wrestling (2014 - 2015) Vertigo debuted in the Redline Tournament defeating Mark Shaw in the first round and losing to Alessandro Del Bruno in the semi-finals. After a hiatus Vertigo returned defeating Kobe Durst after charming Kobe's girlfriend. Vertigo would go on to distract Kobe during matches and hit on his girlfriend. Vertigo defeated Alessandro Del Bruno and once against hit on Kobe's girlfriend before Kobe ran out and Vertigo disappeared. Capital City Championship Combat (2014 - Present) Vertigo was victorious in several pre-show matches before debuting alongside Gabriel Fuerza as Fight or Flight at C4 Underground Vol 1. Fight or Flight went on to defeat The Brotherhood earning themselves a C4 Tag Team Championship match against TDT, EYFBO and Cuts n' Guts. Fight or Flight challenged for The C4 Tag Team Championships once more against Cuts n' Guts in a losing effort. Magnificent Championship Wrestling (2014 - Present) Fight or Flight debuted in a losing effort to Eric Cairnie and Ryan Swift only to defeat them the next show. Fight or Flight fought Eric Cairnie/Ryan Swift and The Gym Rats to become to MCW Tag Team Champions in August 2015. Fight or Flight defended their titles against Scotty O'Shea and Rip Impact. Lucha T.O. (2015 - Present) Fight or Flight debuted in a losing effort against The Super Smash Bro's. The team went on to lose to Los Ben Dejos, The Overdogs and The Fraternity in the remainder of 2015. In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' **''Hangman's Facebuster'' **''Arabian Moonsault'' **''Swanton Bomb'' **''Killstomp - with Gabriel Fuerza'' *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Fight or Flight - with Gabriel Fuerza **Kandi Kidz - with Gabriel Fuerza and Alexia Nicole *'Entrance themes' ** High Voltage by Electric Six - with Gabriel Fuerza ** Save Me by Burn Halo * Nicknames ** "Double V" ** "King Vertigo" Championships and accomplishments *Magnificent Championship Wrestling ** Magnificent Championship Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Gabriel Fuerza * Upstate Professional Wrestling ** UPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ryan Cassidy * Barrie Wrestling ** King of Barrie Winner 2016 See also *Event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1995 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Lucha TO Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers